Queen Scarlet and the Shoelace II
Introduction 'A masterpiece created by LorikeetRainWing. Another masterpiece by Lorik. Note that this is a funfic and not ' meant to be serious in any way. Any offense? Just keep calm and ship Wintermoon and keep going. ''This funfic may or may not contain spoilers; read at your own risk. '' '''Read this first!: '''http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Scarlet_and_The_Shoelace Summary 10 years have passed. Queen Scarlet, Morrowseer, and Whirlpool are all dead, of unknown causes. But they have left three deadly dragonets behind... their dragonets. Along with their sworn enemy, Shoolesse, the very shoe that gave Scarlet, Morrowseer, and Whirlpool their gorgeous hair. Shoolesse has kept the three dragonets underground their whole lives (five years), just like what happened with the dragonets of destiny. But everyone knows that you can't keep three dragonets underground forever... This is the story of them - the hero dragons - complete with shoes, hair, and horrifying humor. Prologue - 5 years earlier The orange dragon thrashed against the chains, golden hair whipping around as she struggled to get free. "Let - me - go!" she hissed. "This is NOT thrilling at all!" Blood glistened on Scarlet's shoulder where she had been whipped by a metallic, razor-sharp shoelace. Deep in the shadows at the corners of the dungeon, safe in front of the bars made of butter, the villain cackled squeakily. "Oh, my dear," he giggled. "Your time is up. I gave you five years to enjoy your hair and freedom, but now your trial has passed to your dragonets. It is not your time anymore!" "I do not care!" wailed Scarlet. "Where is Morrowbae?" "''Morrowseer ''is somewhere where no one can find him," Shoolesse smirked evilly. "And Whirlpoop?" "Why would you care about him?" Scarlet was silent. "True, why would I care?" she muttered sullenly, flicking bloodstained golden locks out of her eyes. "He is only a weak little SeaWing with an enchanted mohawk." She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. So-" Shoolesse sighed. "It really is boring to hear you talk," he complained, slapping his magenta shoelaces on the floor. His eyes, bright, fluorescent pink, with many dark eyelashes, blinked wateringly in the usual disgusting way. "I am going to leave you now." "Will you kill me?" Scarlet hissed fearfully. Shoolesse hopped his shoe closer, eyes narrowing triumphantly. As he neared the bars made of butter, Scarlet pulled herself forward as much as the chains would allow so she could hear what he was about to whisper. Shoolesse's lilac lips that formed the front of the sole of his shoe opened. Scarlet's eyes widened as she tried to hear what he said. "No," the evil shoe whispered, "but I will do something worse." "What?" Scarlet whispered, horrified. Her heart pounded, her beautiful orange scales blanched. "I will take away the one thing you love most." Shoolesse gave her one furious glare, then hopped away, slamming the dungeon door behind him with one flick of his strong shoelaces. Scarlet collapsed on the floor, wondering what that meant, but then a cold wind whirled through the dungeon, and when it was gone, something else had disappeared, too. Scarlet reached her talons up and tentitively touched the top of her head. Her hair was gone. Chapter One: The Beginning of... The End. Wow, How Ominous. Better Brace Yourself. wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (LorikeetRainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)